


Ты охренел, Кас...

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: 241 слово,  альтернативное развитие сюжета сезона 8 - 10сцена после смерти Самандриэля





	Ты охренел, Кас...

\- _Ты охренел, Кас!_ – проорал возмущенный Дин прямо в ухо невозмутимому архангелу.  
Тот только что, прямо на их глазах хладнокровно вонзил "нож в пузо" только что спасенному "рядовому ангелу Самандриэлю".  
– Мы столько сил затратили на поиски и спасение этого мальчишки, прямо целую операцию провернули, как у Стивена Спилберга… А ты … - Дин прошипел что-то нелицеприятное и зло рубанул рукой - Столько усилий коту под хвост  
\- _Ты охренел, Кас!_ – протестующим тоном адвоката несправедливо осужденного преступника заявил Сэм. – Работа разносчика пиццы и так опасна и малооплачиваемая…. Неизвестно, получит ли он свои чаевые или пулю в лоб; полицейские и гангстеры, да и простые охотники за нечистью любят прикрываться доставкой пиццы на дом! То, что в его теле находится ангел, еще не повод похищать его, пытать или даже насиловать…   
Тут Сэм, кажется, понял, что нечаянно высказал свои нереализованные фантазии и заткнулся, словно выключили громкость на телевизоре, только продолжал активно жестикулировать и таращить глаза, безуспешно пытаясь достичь подобия выразительности большеглазого от природы Дженсена Эклза.  
\- Ну, ты совсем _охренел_ , - возмутился некий бородатый старец, именующий себя Творцом, и в пылу негодования стукнул кулаком по воображаемой поверхности канцелярского стола. – Так, пиши протокол, Джошуа, бедного Альфи мы воскресим, Наоми сделаем строгий выговор с занесением в служебное дело, а вот тебя, Кас, мы накажем по-особенному! Никаких намеков на секс, никакого яоя, и пусть Дин Винчестер найдет себе утешение с проклятым вампиром!  
\- Ты охренел, Бог, - удивился неожиданному сюрпризу Бенни – впрочем, я обеими руками «за».  
И вот тут Кастиэль действительно _охренел._

 

27 мая 2013


End file.
